User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 8
Malcolm Evans During the day, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened after the funneral. Why would someone want to kill me? Why would they send a bunch of hitmen after me? It was the last day for winter break, but instead of having fun in the snow or playing games or even reading, I spend the whole day thinking about the near-death experience I went through. I had to find a way to stop thinking about the assult, I had to find something to do. So I decided to watch some television. Problaly I'm Rich. When I entered the boys' dorm common room, there was a rich kid watching the news. So I took the remote from him and changed the channel. Nothing good, not even I'm Rich, was on, so I changed it to Republican Space Rangers. Then the rich kid said, "Hey, I was watching that". "F*ck off", I said. I wasn't in any mood to listen to some rich talking about me, so I turned up the volume up loud. He then took the remote from me and changed it back to the news. I got pissed, so I picked up the remote and threw it at his head. "HEY", he yelled. "You wanna go rich kid", I said. "I just want to watch the news you crazy physco", he said. I then walked over to him and shoved him. He shoved me back. Then I spat on his stupid vest. He then punched me so hard, I fell on the ground. Lucky punch, I thought. I then charged at him and punched, then I got on top of him. He fell, so I then started punching him while on the ground. But he then pushed me off of him. He then gave me some punching combos, which caused my noise and lip to bleed. I then pushed him onto the poker table, which then broke in half. He didn't get hurt from the table, but he did from the floor. But I hit the table hard, but that didn't stop me from kicking his a**. We both got back up and I shook my head from hitting it on the board. We both then grabbed each other's shoulder. "Let go", he said. "No, you let go", I said. Then Brian and Greg came in. "What are you two doing?" asked Greg. "Nothing Greg, just teaching this rich scum a lesson", I said. "That rich scum saved your a** yesterday after we fought off the Townies", said Brian. I looked confused. This rich scum didn't saved my life yesterday. I guess Brian forgot I was in Carcer City yesterday and the day before. "He helped you fight against the Townies? Why?" I asked. "They would've taken over Bullworth if I haven't stepped in", said Malcolm. "Well I didn't know. I was in Carcer City yesterday and also, we were just fighting about the tv", I said. "Sorry if I hurt you too bad", said Malcolm. "I was more worried about you", I said. "Don't get carried away. You two need to hang out, get to know each. We got dates and we can't babysit you all the time C-Money", said Greg. I eyeballed Greg and Brian, then looked at Malcolm. "Sure, we'll hang out", I said. Then Brian and Greg left for their dates while Malcolm and I stood there. "So, how bout we go to the rock club in New Coventry?" I asked. "I rather go to the cafe in Old Bullworth Vale", he said. "No way, no rich kid hangout", I said. I patted him on his back and then we were on our way to the club. I heard the club was suppose to be a good club. Rock music, drinks like vodka and best of all, no cops. We were on our way to the bar. I somehow knew that he had a car, but he was better off leaving the car here. With the rivalary between Greasers and Preps, his car would get stolen or covered in dents and penstrikes. We finally got to the rock club in less than 20 minutes. The sign on the building said Rockin Box. I have to remember that name. It could be a place to hangout with friends and play pool. Now I'm good at playing pool and I also play for money. You heard me, I'm a hustler. Before we could go in, Norton came over to Malcolm and said, "Hey, rich kid. What are you doing in our turf?" "Relax man. He's with me. He ain't gonna to bother anyone, right Malcolm?" I said. He shook his head. I knew Norton wanted to hurt Malcolm, but I didn't want a fight to happen right away. Fighting doesn't need to happen every second, but I do like to fight though. We then entered the club and we took our seat. "Welcome to the Rockin Box. First few days since grand opening. What would you both like to drink?" said the waiter. "Flat water please", I said. "I'm have a Samuel Adams", said Malcolm. The waiter took our order and left. "Flat water?" asked Malcolm. "It's vodka", I said. The waiter then came to us and gave us our drinks. I drunked every drop of my drink in less than a minute. Malcolm looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. I then saw Lola on the dance floor, so I told Malcolm, "I'll be right back". I walked up to her and said, "Well, look who's here without a date or a friend". "Leave me alone, C-Money", she said. "Hey, I ain't making fun of you. I'm just saying", I said. She then left me, but I didn't care. I like to drive her crazy. I then head my way back to Malcolm. While I was going my way, I heard some people talk about Liberty City and a guy named Roman. They must be loan sharks from Liberty City. I then returned to Malcolm and we talked. "Where are you from, C-Money?" he asked. "Carcer City. I bet you never heard about Carcer City", I said. "I heard about, not a great place to live", he said. "You know where it's located?" I asked. "I know alot about it", he said. "Good, because I'm tired of people asking me about it", I said. "Why were you in Carcer City yesterday?" asked Malcolm. "My mother was killed", I said. "I'm sorry", he said. "If you're wondering about my father, he was killed four years ago", I said. "Do you know who did it?" asked Malcolm. "I have a feeling that it's the same person that killed both my parents and I worried that he's after me too", I said. Then Lola came to me and said something to me, but I couldn't make it out. "I got to go, I'll see ya later", I said. I then walked out of the building and went into the back alley to talk to her. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Someone is trying to kill you. That makes you sexy", she said. "I don't hit on sluts and whores, if you didn't notice", I said. "How dare you", she yelled before she slapped me across the face and ran away. This has been a wierd day, but at least I have a new friend, who is a Prep. Category:Blog posts